


I've been wanting to tell

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confusion, How Do I Tag, Letters, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What do i do? Tell me.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	I've been wanting to tell

_You have given me different kind of feelings that I have never thought I would ever feel, at first I thought its just a normal thing to feel like that because of course you are my friend I wouldn’t want to think of other things about you. Until it keeps growing, that uncertain feeling, it keeps growing every single day. Every time I see you my heart would skip a beat, heat travels through my face making me look so red. Those things they say where you feel butterflies in your stomach? I thought I would never able to feel those but you happened, Hyunjin. You just made me feel it, you made me a stuttering mess, you made feel so special. I never wanted this to stop, even though I know myself that what I am feeling is wrong. I shouldn’t be feeling this, but how? When all I think of is you. When all my heart does is to scream your name. Hwang Hyunjin Hwang Hyunjin Hwang Hyunjin. I’m just writing your name but do you hear my heart? Do you hear how loud it beats just for you?. Hyunjin, I have never thought of ever falling into your orbit, never had once I thought that would happen. But look at where I am now. I’m falling Hyunjin, I just keep falling deeper and deeper. I’m scared though, I’m already falling way too deeply even with the fact that I know you would never do. You would never do such thing. But what can I do when im already here, there’s no turning back I guess? That’s unfortunate. What do I do now? Tell me._

**Lee Felix.**


End file.
